greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Sputer
Peter Sputer is a character. He is Philomena Develsbourne's neighbor and good friend. Life Early life Peter Sputer was born on September 6, 1952, in The Hague, Netherlands, to Dutch-Indonesian Albert Sputer, an accountant, and Polish-Dutch Agatha Sputer, a housewife and Holocaust survivor. In 1956, when Peter was 4, the family moved to Paterosari, Indonesia, because Albert took a job in []. Aatje became pregnant with another child but she had a miscarriage at the 7th month. Along with her PTSD from the Holocaust, Aatje spent a lot of her early years in Indonesia suffering from nightmares and extreme anxiety. Her condition improved significantly after being introduced to her neighbors, particularly Eleanor Mangkoedimedjo, and being involved with the local bird watching and gardening scenes. Peter went to Caraka Badiran School for his education and was often babysat and tutored by Philomena Develsbourne and Matilda Willem. Education and young adulthood Peter went on to major English Education in Satya Wacana Christian University in 1970 and graduated in 1974. Afterwards, he began teaching English in his old middle school. In 1979, he married a Dutch-American woman from Bogor named Emerald Draper. They had their first child, Regina Sputer, in 1980, followed by Anton Sputer in 1987. Eme was an alcoholic and was a good friend of Matilda Willem, often spending most of her time with the latter. Later life Albert died in 2000 and Eme died of breast cancer in 2006, so Peter has lived as a widower since. He retired the next year and has devoted most of his time to gardening. Regina married Emil Pangalila in 2009 and in 2010 Renaldy Pangalila was born. Personality Peter has always been a very patient and fatherly person, being a generally tender and well-intentioned person. Growing up, he was more of his mother's boy so he has a dependence on her (being the only child and all) and it was her that passed him the love for plants and gardening. He has always loved the outdoors and takes his bicycle everywhere. Peter is also a very organized and neat person, which is rather contrasted by his mother's more carefree attitude. Peter reads the news every morning and has a passion for flower arranging, something that he always volunteers for whenever Paterosari has an important event. He is very proud of his garden and whenever he harvests he would buy a turkey to celebrate. Every Saturday and Sunday, he insisted on the family eating together--a habit that was passed down unto him from his paternal grandfather. He is also very stingy and has a passion for Blues and Country music. Eme was evidently his first and only true love despite how she often treated him rather badly. They had very different backgrounds; Eme came from a very cosmopolitan American family while Peter's family was more rural. Eme did not have a very good relationship with her mother-in-law either because of how different their personalities were (and the fact that Aatje accidentally broke Eme's favorite vase). In one of the apple trees in the front yard, there is a carving of 'Peter Loves Eme' that was carved there in the early years of their marriage. Because of this, Peter has trouble with saying goodbyes, always tearing up whenever he has to say goodbye to anyone he is close with. He is also afraid of the dark because he was kidnapped when he was 3 in the Netherlands, something that has always haunted him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters